Ilusión nocturna
by Tsuki girasol
Summary: [Oneshot] [Kenshin & Battousai] Los dos hombres estarán entregándose a un capricho del destino, viviendo un ciclo entre guerras y tratando de liberar su mente durante la noche.


***Se prepara para los tomatazos*. Mi primer aporte en este fandom, pero en Yaoi. Esta humilde idea, se me ocurrió al ver una imagen de un doujinshi (un manga autoconclusivo hecho por fans), con la portada de Kenshin y de Battousai, en la página de Pixiv. El doujinshi no lo haye completo ahí, porque hay que comprarlo XD. La portada del doujinshi, es la misma que está en el recuadro aquí arriba (por sí ustedes la buscan luego). En este oneshot, quise explorar que Kenshin y su pasado (Battousai), son dos personas totalmente separadas, que existen realmente con dos cuerpos distintos. No hay alucinaciones aquí en el fanfic. Ya lo verán. Espero le den una oportunidad al leerlo :D**

* * *

En la muerte que cae sobre las ciudades, en la tristeza que embarga a todos los desalmados, en la sangre que es difundida injustamente y en una devastación que pretende sobreponerse en lo más altos de las convicciones de las almas solitarias que se encontraban naufragando en un lado del camino.

El tiempo reposaba con lentitud, que parecía moverse incomparablemente tranquilo. Era como si alguien inocente se regocijara, en el placer que quizá a unos pocos elegidos les seguiría otorgando una bendición, aunque las condiciones siempre llegaban en sonidos monocromáticos, que paulatinamente empezaban a desquiciar, al punto de la agitación corporal e inconsciente, al sentir como se sincronizaban los movimientos en los rozamientos de los cuerpos humanos y el afecto escondido arraigado con más frenesí.

La lluvia cayó a borbotones ese día, algunos minutos atrás. Con los cristalinos transparentes jugueteando a trompicones desde las más altas nubes oscuras, para aflorar su camino hasta los cimientos de la tierra atormentada. El aguacero caía inclemente, con un toque sombrío, sobre las viviendas y en el suelo misántropo, terminando de empapar a las dos personas solitarias que estaban ahí en la misma orilla de un bosquecillo, visiblemente un poco alejados de la ciudad donde ambos residían.

Se podría observarse las ocasionales lágrimas que resbalaban por los surcos de las mejillas del ex -rurouni Kenshin con una ligera vehemencia, al igual que el otro rostro más joven de un muchacho que se hallaba a su lado, llamado Battousai. Después, ambos varones limpiaron los restos de lágrimas casi saladas con el dorso de sus manos. Latentemente, no importaba la forma en la cual ambos se sintieran mal, se concernía más lo que a través de esto, se decían de forma simbólica de modo frente a frente, mostrándose la cara y viéndose a los ojos.

El sufrimiento de los dos muchachos, cuyos pesares equivalían a los de una vida entera en un inexistente período de paz. Inclusive, era posible que todo lo que les había ocurrido a ellos a tan corta edad, les superaba con creces el sufrimiento de otras personas que se consideraban normales con sus vidas sencillas de ciudadanos. Porque la aparente normalidad y la paz, ellos no llegaban todavía a conocer el significado de aquellas palabras emitidas por la socarrona brisa que se agitaba ese día oculto.

Se deja constancia en los hechos acontecidos de la guerra para que el mundo sepa alguna vez que existieron errores pasados, pero que sobrevivió una nación competente y orgullosa, con una serie de distinguidos hombres que se levantaron contra el destino de los gobiernos para lograr subsistir. Que se conozca por todos los pueblos, que el país anteriormente fue pobre y sumiso, que abonaría por sobrevivir en medio de los más inclementes porvenires, sí es que alguna vez se gozaría de una hermosa primavera celestial. Dejarían estampado que las efemérides escritas en algún libro para que otros puedan aprender del pasado, y que la gloria no se les sería arrebatada, porque puede y será recuperada.

Los dos guerreros quedaban cobijados por un océano estelar enfocándose en el oscuro cielo, con la soledad palpándose hasta en la tierra bajo sus pies. Esa noche, ellos afinaron sus pensamientos y anhelos con los mensajes provenientes de las estrellas que se tejían en el firmamento. Era algo rutinario, que se convertiría en una tarea cotidiana cuando los dos se desligaban por algunas horas de sus deberes del bando al que pertenecían. El origen de las energías ocultas y mágicas que iluminaban el sendero por el que ambos caminaban, para despejar sus dudas. Un poderoso fuego brillara en medio de un mar encrespado, en una resplandeciente e inaguantable flama que se iba erigiendo de a poco.

El fulgor de la luna es plateado y refinado, que lo hacía contrastar enérgicamente con las letanías luminosas de los cabellos color pelirrojo de los dos guerreros. Un tono sugestivo plasmado en sus largas melenas, incandescentes y a la vez sensoriales, cuando dejaban que las reticulares sombras cayeran en algún lugar apropiado, constantemente estas deslizándose como la ordinaria seda rojiza sobre sus anchas espaldas encima de sus vestimentas.

El aire estaba fresco y húmedo, pero había algo llenando a ambos jóvenes, que era tan básico y hosco que les tomó unos pocos largos santiamenes para que lo reconocieran como afecto cargado de un deseo profundo. Era como el magna rehirviendo cayendo desde sus espinas dorsales de ambos hombres, formándose un charco en sus vientres y prendiéndoles un fuego apremiante. Es que todo a su alrededor, les parecía mal a partir de lo que los dos sentían, uno por el otro. No había tiempo para nada por la guerra. Las líneas paralelas, utópicamente se tendían a desnivelar a través del universo, a la par que los dos muchachos, se sentían estresados y deshechos. En alguna mala pieza de un rompecabezas fracturado y atascado en un hogar donde ya no quedaba bien.

Los dos estaban atrapados por las circunstancias del destino, muy lejos donde ambos deseaban estar, apartados de las memorias y los sueños fracturados, que nunca podrían cumplirse. Después de todo, solo eran herramientas reutilizables para cumplir una meta ingenua bajo mandatos de alto poder.

Kenshin y Battousai se mantenían frente a frente, con los dos pares de ojos violetas de la casi misma tonalidad, mirándose detalladamente, parados en el mismo sitio con una mínima distancia entre sus cuerpos. Viviendo aún la esperanza que se mantenía enraizada en sus almas, el último atisbo de una incomprensible inocencia en medio de tan cruel destino. Un amor cristalino, sumamente idealizado a veces, con una literal cachetada de corrupta realidad.

El mismo Kenshin sentía como su valiente espíritu parecía querer salirse de lo más hondo de su pecho, tragando saliva lentamente, pensando que si él lo hacía, pudiera detener las extremas palpitaciones de sus inquietudes mentales; mientras que Battousai llegaba a considerar que talvez sus mejillas estaban ligeramente arreboladas, muy imperceptiblemente en su piel nacarada pálida, al igual que la sangre bombeada por su exacerbado corazón. Se volvieron a mirar una vez más, con los testimonios de una fría coraza que dejaría existir en un futuro por la maravilla del sentir. Algo sería especial durante esa noche, porque algo acababa de retoñar entre los dos, el mero instinto de un amor idealista. Porque el cuadro de la noche se consideraba como una obra de arte, una eternidad rodeada de negro, perfecto en medio de los horrores diarios.

Porque las personas al soñar o incluso al despertar, son inocentes de forma aparentemente. No tienen pecados, ni dolores, ni sienten remordimientos, no hay conflictos, son seres puros, son más felices. Y después, de la tarde hasta al caer la noche, la degeneración de todo el mundo presente vuelve a regresar a los cuerpos con la primera aspiración con los pulmones, en una ilusión antropomorfa.

El ex -rurouni Kenshin apretó la nuca de Battousai con su mano izquierda y con la otra, sujetó el centro de la espalda del muchacho más joven. A la vez que, el adolescente pelirrojo se decidió para abrazarlo en las mismas condiciones, acercándose aún más al hombre de mayor edad. Los alientos estaban agitados chocando en contra de sus bocas entreabiertas. Ambos varones entendieron que sentían miedo, se asustaban también hasta al punto de helárseles la piel, sabiendo que el temor era muy natural. Pero era la consternación que todos sentían, el miedo a amar tanto, hasta al punto de llegar a un tipo de cariño incomprendido por los otros, por ser ambos del mismo género masculino, una relación anormal así vista por los demás. Ya nadie sabía tener intimidad, porque las batallas siempre estaban allá afuera, y las miles de muertes que se incrementaban día con día en medio de los pueblos. Por la desconfianza, nadie se atrevía a encariñarse demasiado con alguien más.

Porque el cariño y el amor, rememora cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada uno de los topes acorralados de la respiración, cada rasgo de los cuerpos inquietos, hasta el más mínimo detalle se muestra con una carga asombrosa de aceptación, porque es una evidencia viviente de emociones que se profesaran y seguirán hasta el fin de sus días. El amor experimentado entre ambos hombres, es un recuerdo primario y persistente que se aferrara hasta en la supervivencia en los rincones más relegados de la mente, al partir hacia la guerra que aún no termina, hasta que un bando sea declarado ganador y que en el gobierno se logre un gran cambio. Dentro de las ensoñadas memorias de ambos varones, se sienten diminutos, pero al mismo tiempo casi enormes, porque el mundo está de su lado, mientras ellos sean capaces de percibir como a su lado, les acompaña la persona que más quieren, su compañero.

El ambiente nocturno emite sonidos que carecen de lógica, no obstante, ellos creen escucharlos y poder entenderlos, como una melodía de violín y piano escondida. Luego se responden ambos, con susurros torpes y mágicos, queriendo tocar el mundo, descubriéndolo cálido y suave, con las pieles dóciles y tibias. Se sienten aptos, independizados y afortunados. Ya que el mundo interno de Battousai es su amado Kenshin, y para el ex –rurouni, su mundo es su querido espadachín adolescente.


End file.
